


keepin' all your hopes alive

by too_meta



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_meta/pseuds/too_meta
Summary: "Take my hand.""Why?"aka - a marriage proposal diverted by stubbornness





	keepin' all your hopes alive

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot be bothered to write their accents at 2:30am, my apologies. this is just fluff. so much fluff. right now im just writing off of dialogue prompts so feel free to hurl some my way!

“Take my hand.”

She stared at him, an eyebrow raising as they walked side by side towards the water. It lapped at the shore almost melodically. Honestly, Rogue didn’t think she could blame herself for being skeptical. Approaching the water with Remy LeBeau was a recipe for disaster. She might have been strong and generally quick to escape but he was agile. He was fast and could counter any attempts she made to flee if he got the upper hand.

“Why?” she shot back, taking one step to the side to put a small amount of distance between them. Her arms crossed over her chest. She tucked her fingers into her armpits and her eyes only narrowed further at the jovial sound of his laugh.

Remy found everything hilarious. It was becoming abundantly clear that he was up to something and Rogue bit the inside of her cheek to stifle a smile. Years had softened her up. Remy wore at her like water on rocks, cutting through the toughest parts of her and reshaping them to fit him against her. She was strong, stood sturdy on her own, but he’d made his own space in everything that she was. Maybe even months ago she wouldn’t have smiled. Maybe months ago she wouldn’t have even gotten the urge.

“Just give me your hand, chere,” he repeated, offering his own in her direction and continuing his laugh as she stared at it suspiciously.

“Tell me why, you shithead,” she responded, all but hopping a few more inches away from him. She hadn’t stopped walking towards the water but she was paying closer mind to him than the ocean in front of her. 

By the time she’d reached the edge of the water it brushed up against her bare toes. Just a few inches of water, enough to be warmed by the sand under it and the sun above them. Rogue dug her toes into the sand, her heels following to complete the metaphor of stubbornness he had grown to expect.

“Just do it,” he prompted, moving towards her with a hand offered. 

“Why,” she questioned firmly.

“I’m trying to ask you to marry me so take my damn hand!”

The look that crossed Rogue’s face was absolutely worth every second that lead them to this moment. There was a chance that he was a little sad that she hadn’t given him the chance to make this a surprise but could he really expect anything else? Not from her. Not from his Anna. 

Wide eyed and uncertain, Rogue glanced around them only to look back at him. It took a solid twenty seconds of examining the circumstances in front of her that she seemed to give in. Her arms uncrossed and her body language changed. She turned to face him more squarely and she reached out with one gloved hand to take his.

“No,” he started, shaking his head as he reached into his back pocket to pull out a glove of his own. “Take yours off.” 

Despite herself, Rogue smiled. Her eyes rolled because those two things seemed to come in tandem when it came to Remy. She didn’t hesitate though. Strong fingers gently pulled the leather loose from the tips of her left hand’s fingers. As she was doing so she watched Gambit do the opposite for one of his hands. 

A bare hand reached in the direction of his gloved one. He took it, giving a squeeze as his thumb dragged over the soft knuckles she hid away for insurance purposes. For just a moment it seemed as though he’d forgotten what he’d come here to do. That dumb smile lit up all of his features as he looked at her. It was only when she cocked one eyebrow – no doubt getting suspicious – that he cleared his throat and lowered himself to one knee.

She laughed if only because it felt so cliché. His smile was shameless and she expected nothing less as she watched his free hand reach into the opposite pocket that he’d pulled a glove from. The box was black and if marriage wasn’t such a staple in society she wouldn’t have thought much of it. 

“Okay,” he started, opening the box with one hand and showing her the ring. It was beautiful, with three small stones and a white gold band. Something she could easily wear under her gloves if she wanted to. “Rings aren’t that practical in our line of work but the man that sold this to me promises that it can withstand being used as a weapon. I anticipate that we go through a few more but it’s an occupational hazard I signed up for when I decided to make this gesture.” 

Rogue’s mouth opened and he used the hand that the ring box was in to shush her. One finger uncurled to point as if to say ‘stop’ and she smirked to herself, shaking her head and obeying the request.

“So, since we’re here and you’re done being stubborn. Would you marry me, Anna Marie?” 

“Yes,” she replied, grinning despite her best attempts at remaining cool. “Of course, Mr. LeBeau. I’d be honored.”

The ring slid onto her finger like it was made for her and she glanced down at it for a little longer than she was proud of. Stalled out by something that she’d sworn off so long ago, Rogue nudged Remy to his feet with her other hand and the second he was standing her arms wrapped around his middle.

Instinct had made him careful but when he hugged her back it felt somehow less burdened by their obstacles. They’d find ways around all of them, even the biggest ones.

“I can’t believe you thought I was going to throw you in the water.”


End file.
